Toshiba Miramax Communications
Toshiba Miramax Communications (東芝ミラコミュニケーションズ Tōshiba mirakomyūnshōzu) or Toshiba Miramax Communications Co., Ltd. (東芝ミラマックスコミュニケーションズ株式会社 Tōshiba miramakkusukomyunikēshonzu kabushikigaisha) is a Japanese Media Company Founded in October 22, 1983 by Satoshi Tsunakawa in Minato, Tokyo, Japan. History in October 22, 1983, it debuted on Miramax's first film Cujo. it appeared in Doctor Detroit, Merry Christmas, Mr. Lawrence, Hello Kitty Cinderella, Warrior Cats: Into The Wild, The Movie, ETC. So Same History as Toshiba So Same History as Miramax. Miramax Television Became Out in 1987. Movies & TV * Cujo (1983) Miramax's Other Form's First Film * Doctor Detroit (1983) Distributed by Universal Pictures * Merry Christmas, Mr. Lawrence (1983) Distributed by Universal Pictures * Hello Kitty Cinderella (1984) Distributed by Miramax Films * Warrior Cats: Into The Wild: The Movie (1985) Co-Distributed by Miramax Films and Anchor Bay Object Studios * Labyrinth (1986) Distributed by Tri-Star Pictures * The American Way (1986) Co-Distributed by MGM/UA Entertainment Co. and Miramax Films * Call Me Tonight (1986) Distribution * Steele Justice (1987) Distribution and Co-Distributed by The Cannon Group, Inc. and Atlantic Entertainment Group * Warrior Cats - Into The Wild (1987) Distributed by Anchor Bay Entertainment * Mother Goose Songs & Rhymes (1988, 1989, 1990) Distributed by Toei Company * Warrior Cats: Truth or Dare (1989) Distributed by Toshiba EMI * Curse II: The Bite (1989) Distribution * Hardware (1990) Distributed in The UK by Phaze UK * Scanners II: The New Order (1991) Distribution * FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992) Distribution * Private Wars (1993) Co-Distributed by PM Entertainment and Anchor Bay Object Studios * The Little Rascals (1994) Theatrical Video Laserdisc (Defused with MCA/Universal Home Video) Facilities Betamax Streaming Distributed by Artisan Entertainment * Pokémon (1995, 1996, 1997, 1998, 1999) Distributed by Funimation Entertainment * Tamagotchi Video Adventures (1997) Co-Distributed by Hemdale Film Corporation, TWE Family Pictures, Trans World Entertainment and TWE Family Pictures * The King and I (1999) Distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures * Cast Away (2000) Co-Distributed by 20th Century Fox, DreamWorks Pictures and Anchor Bay Object Studios * Spy Kids (2001, 2002, 2003) Distributed by Dimension Films * Bionicle: Mask of Lights (2003, 2004, 2005) Co-Distributed by Miramax Home Entertainment and Buena Vista Home Entertainment * Spymate (2006) Distributed by Miramax Films * Xavier: Renegade Angels (2007) Distributed by Warner Bros. Domestic Television * Tamagotchi: The Movie (2007) Co-distribution with Trans World Entertainment and TWE Family Pictures * Tamagotchi: Happiest Story in the Universe! (2008) Co-Distribution with Trans World Entertainment and TWE Family Pictures * Tamagotchi! (anime) (2009, 2010, 2011, 2012, 2013, 2014, 2015) Distributed by Trans World Entertainment * Canimals (2011) Distribution * Pretty Cure (2012) Co-Distributed by Funimation Entertainment and Viz Media * Free Birds (2013) Distributed by Miramax Films * New GoAnimate The Movie (2016) Distributed by Miramax Films * Hanazuki: Full of Treasures (2017) Co-Distributed by Powerhouse of Entertainment and Anchor Bay Object Studios * Eiga Tamagotchi: Himitsu no Otodake Daisakusen! (2017, 2018) Co-Distributed by TWE Family Pictures and Trans World Entertainment * I, Tonya (2017, 2018) Distributed by Toho * Kira Kira Happy ★ Hirake! Cocotama (2018) Distributed by Toshiba EMI Category:1983 establishments in Japan Category:Companies established in 1983 Category:Media companies established in 1983